A Perfect Leader Couple
by Ryu Hime 00
Summary: When the Northern and Eastern tribe finish their meeting, they find out that a few of the Birds of Paradise came down from their mountain and started to attack the wolf demons. When something happen to Ayame's grandfather, what will she do? Will Ayame become the great leader her grandfather believe she could be? Or will she need help?
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 1_

On a nice sunny day, the Northern wolf demon tribe leader, Yorozoku, taking his granddaughter and his tribe to the Eastern tribe for a meeting. The whole tribe was walking through rocky lands and are about a mile away from the Eastern tribe.

"Grandpa, how much further is it to the Eastern tribe?" His granddaughter, Ayame asked.

"Just a little while more. Are you tired so soon?" Yorozoku answer and asked a question.

"No, it's just boring, and meetings are never fun." Ayame told her grandfather.

"Maybe, but it's not our choice. Just remember not to be rude when we're there, okay? Yorozoku told Ayame.

"Yea, I know." Ayame said while looking up at the morning sky.

* * *

In the Eastern tribe, everybody was getting ready for the meeting. "Hey Hakkaku, have you seen Koga anywhere?" Ginta asked. "He said something about taking a walk outside." Hakkaku answered. "Really? But the meeting will soon start." Ginta said while sighing.

While everyone else was getting ready, Koga wander around the forest. "Great, another meeting." Koga said with a sarcasm voice. When Koga heard noises, he went to the sound and moved some bushes to see what it was.

When he did, he saw Yorozoku. He widen his eyes a little, but then he had a weird look on his face. _'Who is that girl standing next to Yorozoku'_ , Koga thought for a moment and then he jumped over to them instead of going back to the cave.

* * *

"Ayame, we're almost there so can you please stop sighing already?" Asked Yuki, Ayame's best friend in their tribe.

Ayame sighed once more, "Sorry, I can't help it." Ayame answer while turning over to look at her friend.

Before we could walk any further, "Everyone stop." Yorozoku told them, then Ayame and Yuki start to look in front. They saw a whirlwind tornado coming their way. Then the tornado stopped in front of them, the whirlwind started to disappear and be replace by Koga.

"Hey." Koga said while the wind start to come back to normal. "Hello Koga, what are you doing here?" Yorozoku ask. "Well, we were getting ready, but I felt more like wandering in the forest." Koga answer, starting to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey Ayame, who is this guy?" Yuki asked, whispering it to Ayame. "Don't ask me, I have no idea." Ayame whisper back.

"Ayame, Yuki, you guys don't have to whisper. All you have to do is ask him himself." Yorozoku said while closing his eyes and making a smirk. Ayame and Yuki was shocked and looked straight at Yorozoku and Koga. Now they both sigh that they got caught.

Ayame start to get the feeling that she was being watch, and when she looked up, she saw blue orbs looking straight at her. "Hey, I'm Koga, the Eastern wolf demon tribe leader." He says, walking a little closer.

"Hi, I'm Ayame," Ayame says while trying to look away from his eyes. When he got a little too close, Ayame got kinda scared of whats gonna happen next. "And this is Yuki, my friend." Ayame says pulling Yuki in between Koga and her.

"Uh, hi, I'm Yuki." Yuki said a little confused about getting pulled in all of a sudden. "Hey." Koga said.

Yorozoku turned around to see how the introduces are coming. "Now everyone meet, should we be going now? Or do you want to miss the meeting?"

Ayame was about to answer, but by the glare her grandfather was giving her, she didn't. "Yeah, we should get going." Koga answer turning to face Yorozoku.

Now all of them were walking towards the meeting cave. "Hey Ayame, don't you think Koga is cute?" Yuki asked in a whisper. Ayame looked up, and saw Koga's back. He was walking beside Yorozoku, not even turning back.

"Ayame, are you gonna answer me or are you just gonna leave me hanging?" Yuki ask popping her head in front of Ayame. "What, oh. Sorry I was just thinking." Ayame answer, now looking at her friend.

"Okay then, what were you thinking about?" Yuki said, standing tall again. "You don't have to know." Ayame answer turning away from her friend's face and looking into the sky.

"Is it about Koga?" Yuki whispered in Ayame's ear. Ayame widen her eyes and turn straight to face Yuki. "What are you talking about?" Ayame whisper, but wanted to yell.

"Oh, you know." Yuki whisper back to Ayame. "No I don't know what your talking about." Ayame lied, knowing exacting what Yuki was thinking. Yuki almost laughed out loud with her excuse. "Sure you don't." Yuki said finally calming down. Ayame just rolled her eyes and turn back to the sky.

The whole Northern tribe, including Koga, was now walking to the meeting together. While Yorozoku and Koga are in the front, Ayame and Yuki behind them, and the tribe behind them.

When they finally arrive, Ginta and Hakkaku came running in front of Koga. "Koga, ther-" Ginta start to said, but stopped to see that Koga was with Yorozoku and his tribe.

"What is it, Ginta?" Koga asked, seeming annoyed.

"Where were you?" Ginta said with a confused look. "You didn't go all the way to the Northern tribe area and walk with them all the way back here, did you, Koga?" Ginta ask with a more confused look.

"Of course not, you idiot." Koga answer with a punch on Ginta's head, making a big red bump.

Hakkaku just blinked and almost laugh, while Ginta was rubbing his head. Ayame and Yuki almost laughed as well, but Yorozoku gave them a look.

Now everyone arrived at the meeting cave, Yorozoku and Koga stepped in first with Ginta and Hakkaku following behind Koga. Ayame and Yuki start to step in following Yorozoku. Now both tribe came together making a circle, Ayame sitting on Yorozoku's left and Yuki sitting on his right. Koga sitting on the other side of the circle, Ginta to his left and Hakkaku on his left. Some strong and important wolf demons from both tribe sat in the circle too. While the rest of the tribe are around them.

**Author's Note** **- What do you think the meeting is gonna be about, I know of course, but let's see what you think. You can write it in the reviews, yay. I'm just gonna give you a little bit of the next chapter, (Can't believe I'm doing this, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up). Okay, one sad part is that Ayame's grandfather dies. (Poor Yorozoku). I won't be able to write for a while, but I will try to get the next chapter in ASAP (As soon as possible). Don't forget to review, thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 2_

After they all got seated, Yorozoku started to talk. "As you all know, I'm getting old and won't be able to go on as leader of the Northern tribe." As Yorozoku pause for a moment, Ayame started to frown. She never liked her grandfather saying that. "And when the time is right, my granddaughter, Ayame, will be taking my place as the leader of the Northern tribe." Yorozoku said, while everyone turn to look at Ayame.

Ayame just smile, but in her mind, _'Gramps, I know it will soon be my turn as leader, but I don't know how.'_ When everyone looked away, Ayame sigh.

Now it was the Eastern tribe leader's turn to make a speech. "I'll be staying as leader of the Eastern tribe, of course. But like Yorozoku said, 'when the time is right' our tribe will soon unite as one." Koga said, giving Yorozoku a nod.

* * *

Finally the meeting was over, everyone started to stand. Now some were leaving the cave already.

Ayame stand up and was about to walk out the cave when she her someone called. "Ayame," She turned around and saw Koga. She just watched him, while he walked over to her. "Soon you'll be leader, right?" Koga ask.

"Yeah," Ayame said in a soft voice, "Will good luck." He said smiling, she smiled back and said, "Thanks, I think I will need that." He just laughed and left out the cave.

Ayame was also about to leave the cave when she heard another voice calling her, "Ayame," She turn around again, and this time she saw Yuki on the ground still.

"Yuki," Ayame ran over to her friend, "What are you doing still on the ground, you know the meeting is over, right?" Ayame ask Yuki with a confused look.

"Of course I know that, I can't get up." Yuki answered in a not so happy tone.

"What do you mean you can't get up, you still have your legs." Ayame joked around.

"Quit joking, my legs hurt from this stupid meeting, I been sitting here too long." Yuki complains.

"Well, everyone else sat here the same time as you, including me, and we can get up." Ayame told her friend still on the ground, about to get mad.

"Ugh, Ayame just get me up, would you?" Yuki begged, holding out both of her hands in front of Ayame.

"Alright." Ayame answered with a giggle, then took both Yuki's hand and pulled her up.

"Finally, do I need to thanked you?" Yuki said looking at Ayame. "Well you should. If I didn't get you up, you would be on the ground all day and night if you couldn't get up yourself." Ayame said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Yuki said, getting ready to said thank you. "Oh thank you young leader of the Northern wolf tribe." Yuki said in a sarcasm voice, while bowing down to Ayame.

Ayame smacked Yuki's arm and they both began to giggle. They left the cave and explored around the grassy fields, and through the forest.

"Hey Ayame, there's a river. Come see." Yuki said already jumping near it. Ayame followed Yuki and stopped when they were close enough.

"Isn't this awesome?" Yuki asked with a exciting face placed on. "Yeah, what do you want to do now?" Ayame answered and also asking a question. "Well, we could always... I got it! Okay, Ayame close your eyes." Yuki told getting even more excited.

"Why-" Ayame started to ask but Yuki cut her off. "Don't ask, just do it." Ayame wanted to argue, but she would probably lose against Yuki anyway.

"Fine." Ayame said given in and then closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes for about two seconds. She felt a shoved and opened her eyes right away and saw Yuki running away laughing.

"You can't catch me." Yuki yelled out while running still. Ayame couldn't even tell what she's feeling, but she does know that she has to catch Yuki and give her a big punishment.

"I'm gonna kill you, Yuki." Ayame yelled out, starting to run after Yuki. "You wouldn't be able to if you can't catch me first." Yuki yelled out back to Ayame. "We'll see." Ayame said, catching up to Yuki with her speed.

* * *

Ayame and Yuki were laying on the ground, all tired out. "Maybe.. we should.. head back now." Ayame said, feeling like she could die right now.

Before Yuki could answer, they heard a scream. "Good idea, lets go." Yuki said, standing up fast. Ayame and Yuki ran toward the sound of horror and ended up seeing some of the wolf demons dead on the ground with blood covering them.

They also saw some wolf demons holding spears, rising it to a demon. But not just any demon, one of the Birds of Paradise.

**Author's Note****- Finally got chapter 2 in, yay. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the first one, but still hope you like it. Ayame and Yuki are just close friends, but already one of the Birds of Paradise are here. We'll just see what happens on the next chapter, until I update it. Please review, thanks. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 3_

The sun was still up in the sky, Ayame and Yuki was about to go ask someone what happen, but before they could go any father, they was a scream.

Ayame and Yuki turn around, and saw that the Bird of Paradise flew closer and was about to kill one of the wolf demon guard.

But before it could even touch the guard, Ayame took out one of her sharp green leaves and thrown it at the Bird of Paradise. It stab the demon right in the middle and it groan. Then Yuki shown her claws and then slash the demon, the Bird of Paradise fell onto the ground dead.

The Ayame and Yuki started to run, not even caring if the wolf demon guard will say thank you or not. They got near the cave, hoping the others are there.

When they got there, Yorozoku, Koga, and the rest of them were there. "Grandpa, what happen here?" Ayame ask right away, Yuki behind her.

"One of the Bird of Paradise came and just attack us for no reason." Yorozoku answer, shaking his head.

"Why would they do that?" Ayame ask, wondering why only one came and not a group.

"We don't know, but we'll find out soon." Koga answer for Yorozoku, cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

"Koga, don't be reckless." Hakkaku told him, hoping Koga would just listening. "What did you say!" Koga almost yelled at Hakkaku, Koga raise his fist up, warning Hakkaku to shut his mouth or he will get the punch of his life.

* * *

"Koga, Yorozoku," One of the wolf demon guard said, running in from outside. "What is it?" Yorozoku said, standing up tall. "More of the Birds of Paradise are coming." He answer, trying to catch his breath.

Everyone widen there eyes, except Koga. He was ready to kill them, but Yorozoku wouldn't let him do it alone, of course. "One of the guards said they saw around three of them." The wolf demon guard said.

"Half of us will go to the forest." Yorozoku order, now standing up with half of the tribes. Ayame and Yuki got ready, leaving the cave and into the forest. Everyone stopped in the middle of the forest.

"From here, we split up." Yorozoku said, going in one direction with some other wolf demons. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and some others went the other direction. Now Ayame, Yuki, and some others went to the direction they had left.

* * *

"Koga! Slow down, would you?" Ginta ask, in a very tired tone. "Yeah, we're just looking for at least one of the Birds of Paradise. No need to get worked up." Hakkaku agreed, also tired from running.

"Not a chance!" Koga yelled back to Ginta and Hakkaku. "But we're all tired." Ginta complain. "The wolfs are too." Hakkaku added.

"Mann." Koga said, mostly to himself, while stopping and waiting for them to catch up. But then he sniff the air, getting a weird feeling.

When Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolfs arrived, Koga start to run again. Ginta and Hakkaku, just stood there and sigh. "We'll never catch up to him." Hakkaku said to Ginta. "Yeah." Ginta agreed, while trying to catch his breath.

* * *

"Did you see any?" Ayame ask Yuki who just came back from her search. Without answering, Yuki just shake her head. "Oh." Ayame said, now looking at the ground. "I guest the wolfs didn't either."

"Let's keep searching," Ayame told, "And this time we can look together." Ayame said, making Yuki laugh. "Like this is gonna be any different." Yuki said with a roll of her eyes. Ayame and Yuki sent the wolfs to look somewhere else, while they look together.

While Ayame and Yuki wandered around looking for the Birds of Paradise, they heard a noise on their right. Then they heard a rush sound on their left, but it didn't sound that close.

When Yuki was about to say something, one of the Birds of Paradise came out from their right. They both turn around and start to attack it, but it came down fast and grabbed both of Ayame's arm and lifted her into the sky.

"Ayame!" Yuki screamed out, looking at the bird holding Ayame. Ayame tried to get away, but it was no use. The Bird of Paradise just flew and flew, while Ayame was just hanging there.

* * *

"Ayame!" Yuki cried out, running faster and faster trying to find Ayame. _'Ayame, where are you?'_ Yuki though, hoping to find her soon.

But when she ran through bushes, she stop to see Ginta, Hakkaku, and the others with them. When she was about to get disappointed, she had a idea.

Yuki ran up to them and was about to ask someone there, but the person she was looking for wasn't there. "Where's Koga?" Yuki asked, now more disappointed.

"He ran off somewhere. We couldn't catch up to him." Ginta answer, sitting on the ground. Hakkaku joining him while sighing.

"So, your telling me that Koga left somewhere. Maybe he scented the stupid birds, and you guys are just sitting here?" Yuki said, sounding smart, while folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, what else can we do. Besides, Koga can handle himself." Hakkaku said back to Yuki, almost making this conversation a argument.

"What else can you do?" Yuki said, repeating what Hakkaku said. "You could have kept looking, idiots."

"Who are you calling idiots." Ginta said, getting mad. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you." Yuki said back. "Actually, I don't have time for this." Yuki added, turning the other where so she's not looking at them.

Ginta and Hakkaku just growled. "We also don't have time for this, we have to look for Koga." Ginta said to Hakkaku, while they turn to the path Koga ran to and started to walk, leaving Yuki there.

_'And I got to look for Ayame. Ayame, just be okay.'_ Yuki though sadly, hoping something would turn out good. Then she start to walk looking for Ayame.

* * *

Koga was rushing to where he wanted to go, but then he stopped and widen his eyes when he saw one of the Birds of Paradise holding Ayame by the arm.

**Author's Note - Finally finished the third chapter. Sorry that it took so long, but now I've got it. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, and the sad part is coming up soon. Now we'll wait and see, please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 4_

The Bird of Paradise was holding Ayame, while Koga was trying to find a way to save her. And then Koga founded a way, but it might not be such a good idea.

While Ayame was just hanging there, she kept her eyes closed the entire time until she heard a noise. It was coming from below, she looked up to see the Bird of Paradise, but it seems like it didn't even hear a thing.

Then she looked down again and saw a whirlwind coming their way. She widen her eyes and started to struggle, making the bird move like crazy while trying to keep hold on Ayame.

Then the Bird of Paradise notice something below him. It then tried to move away, but the whirlwind now was above him. When it was above, the whirlwind tornado disappear and was replace by Koga.

Koga knocked out the demon with his fist. The punch hurt the demon so much that it could have died, also making it let go of Ayame.

Ayame screamed with her eyes closed, while falling down. Then Koga came through and catch Ayame, bridal style. Ayame opened her eyes and saw it was Koga.

Once Koga got to the ground, he let Ayame go. "Are you alright?" Koga asked, concern in his voice. "I'm okay, no need to worry." Ayame answer, but then she remembered how reckless he was.

"I almost forgot," Ayame started, but pause to look at Koga with a serious face. "What?" Koga asked, staring at Ayame confusingly.

"You couldn't find a better way to save me." Ayame particularly yelled, making Koga step back a little. "Eh.." Koga said, but didn't know what was gonna come up next.

"How could you be so reckless, you don't just pop up in front of them and say hi." Ayame continuing to yell, while Koga was getting kind of scared.

"I'm not reckless. And last time I checked, I was saving your life!" Koga yelled back, getting mad. "Are you sure? Because that time I thought I was going to die!" Ayame yelled back.

While both of them just growl at each other, then they both finally realize how close their faces were. Ayame and Koga stand up straight and turn the other way of each other. While Ayame blushed, hoping Koga wouldn't notice. And Koga blushed a little as well.

They both stayed quiet, letting the wind and rustles of the trees go through their ears.

Koga turned around and was about to say something, until he was interrupted by Ginta and Hakkaku coming there way. "Koga, we finally found you." Hakkaku said out loud, making Ayame turn around to see who was there.

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped in front of Koga, trying to catch their breath.

"What is it now?" Koga asked in a rough tone. "We were just.. looking.. for you." Ginta answer, really tired.

Ayame widen her eyes, she remembered something. She didn't even bother to wait for Koga or anyone else to finish, she just went flying away. When Koga felt a whoosh of wind pass him, he turn around and saw Ayame gone.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Koga asked out loud, also angry. "Who?" Hakkaku asked confused about someone else being here. "Ayame, stupid!" Koga answer, while yelling with frustration.

Ginta and Hakkaku just stand there looking confuse, while Koga ran again to look for Ayame. "Hey, Koga!" Hakkaku yelled out. "Why is Koga always in a rush." Ginta said, not really a question.

* * *

"Ayame!" Yuki cried out, while wandering around looking for Ayame. Yuki was about to yell out again, until she heard a rustle in the bushes. She stared at it for a while, then she started to walk over. When she was about to move the branches and leafs to see what it was, something jumped out pass her, making her fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Yuki said, closing her eyes while rubbing the side that hurts. "Okay, who did that!" Yuki yelled, opening her eyes to see who just jumped out of nowhere.

She opened her eyes to see a white fur-coat wolf, one of her own. It was just sitting there watching her. "Oh, it was just you," Yuki said, now calming down. "Did you find Ayame yet?" Yuki asked, standing up and facing the wolf. The wolf just shook it's head. "Well then, we better start looking." Yuki said, turning her head to a direction.

* * *

Ayame was still running through the trees, searching for something. _'Yuki, where are you?'_ Ayame though, remembering where they got spit up.

When Ayame finally arrived at the place, she looked around for Yuki. She wasn't there. "Of course, I shouldn't known." Ayame said to herself, while smacking her forehead. "She would go looking for me." Ayame spoke to herself again, while going a different direction.

_'Yuki, where can you be?'_ Ayame said in her mind, looking up at the sky, feeling like she should just give up.

While Ayame started to get tired, she start to wonder how everyone else is doing.

She kept walking, wandering through the forest. Looking around, hoping to find something. Everything around her was quiet. The wind blowing lightly onto her face and passing through her hair.

Ayame stopped for a second, then sniff the air. She smell blood. Then she sniff the air again, hoping to find something else. When she did, she widen her eyes and started to run to the smell. _'Grandpa, please be okay'_ Ayame begged in her mind, about to shed a tear.

She got closer and closer to the smell of blood, then she move the branches to get through, not caring if it would cut her. All she wanted right now was to get through and to where she wanted.

When she finally got through, she looked down and saw Yorozoku laying on the ground with blood covering his white coat.

**Author's Note** **- Sorry that it took so long, my cousins came to visit so I had no time to write very much. Okay, back to the story. Please review and tell me what you think, Of course I already know what's gonna happen to Yorozoku, but I still feel like crying. I'll get the next chapter in soon, ****_'I hope'_****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 5_

The night was coming close, but the sun will be up long enough for the safety of every wolf demons return.

Ayame kept her eyes on her grandfather, as she took one step forward. Her legs wouldn't listen. She tried taking another step, but her whole body just couldn't move, making her fall to the ground.

Her knees scraped the rough ground, her hands on her lap, her head down low, making her bangs cover her face, as a tear fell down her cheek. More tears started to run down her face and onto the dry ground.

"No.." Ayame whisper, her voice very quiet. "No," Ayame said again, louder. As her tears stopped coming, she started to turn her hands into fists. "NOO!" Ayame yell, making million of tears run down once again. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't know what to do next. Then she collapse to the ground, making everything quiet.

* * *

While Koga was running, looking for Ayame, he heard someone yell. He knew who it was, but he didn't know why she would scream. Koga though about it for a minute, _'Maybe she's in danger'_. He started to run again, but this time he went faster. '_If she is in danger, I have to help her, and quick'_.

Koga was running through trees, until he stopped when his nose picked up something. He smelt blood, then he ran to the blood's scent. When he came closer, he started to sniff out Ayame. He kept running through the trees and bushes, until he passed another bush and stopped to see Yorozoku on the ground with blood on him, and Ayame collapsed on the ground near Yorozoku.

He went over to Ayame and put one of his arm around her waist to lift her up, his hand on her arm. Koga shook Ayame a little to try to wake her up, but her eyes stand close. He shook her again, but a little harder this time.

Ayame's eyes fluttered before they opened clearly. She looked up to see Koga holding her. "Koga.." Ayame said, very quiet. "What happen?" Koga asked, still holding her.

Ayame wanted to answer, but she couldn't, all she did was turn around to stare at her grandfather laying there. When Koga followed with her, he also saw Yorozoku.

Koga frown and lay Ayame back on the ground, letting her sit up, while he goes to stand near Yorozoku. Ayame just watched Koga.

"We should bury him." Koga said, not turning to look at Ayame. Ayame nodded, then she stand up and walked over to Yorozoku.

Koga was about to scoop Yorozoku into his arm, but when Koga first touched Yorozoku, Yorozoku moved just slightly with a groan. Making Koga back up a little and Ayame with her eyes wide open.

Ayame immediately jump down to be with her grandpa's side. Yorozoku groan a little more before he open his eyes halfway. "Grandpa!" Ayame said out loud, almost like a scream.

"Aya..me.." Yorozoku said weakly, making tears come to Ayame's eyes. Koga just looked at a sad Ayame to a weak Yorozoku. All Koga can do is just watch and listen to the conversation with a frown.

"Koga..your here.." Yorozoku said, turning his head slowly to face Koga. "I'm here." Koga said back, softly. Yorozoku smile, closed his eyes, and nod his head lightly. "I need..to talk to you.." Yorozoku said, now opening his eyes to see Koga. Koga nod, then turn to face Ayame, who has tears sliding down her cheeks.

Yorozoku turn his head slightly towards Ayame. "Ayame..I need a moment..with Koga." Yorozoku told her weakly, as Ayame nodded and started to stand up to give Koga and Yorozoku time alone to talk.

* * *

While Ayame walked away from Yorozoku and Koga, she wipe away her tears. Then Ayame took hold of her Iris Flower on her left pigtail that her grandpa gave her and hold it to her heart. "Gramps." Ayame said in a whisper, while closing her eyes.

Ayame stared into the clear sky that will soon turn into darkness. Ayame tighten her grip on the Iris stem.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was about to slap whoever was behind her, until a familiar voice spook up, "Yorozoku wants to talk with you now." Koga said, calmly. Ayame nod, then she put her Iris flower back on her left pigtail and ran pass Koga to see her grandfather. While Koga followed behind.

When Ayame got there, she kneel down next to her grandfather. Yorozoku then open his eyes to see Ayame in front of him, while Koga was standing behind Ayame.

"Yes?" Ayame asked, in a sad tone once more. "I want..you to take care..of our tribe.." Yorozoku said, closing his eyes now, and will be closed forever. "Grandpa?" Ayame asked with her eyes wide, not wanting to know what just happen.

"Grandpa, wake up..please." Ayame begged, all ready knowing it won't work. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Yorozoku's neck, with her head on his head crying.

Koga stare at her for a while before he came and kneel down with her. Ayame finally stopped the tears, then she stood up, her face with anger.

Ayame started to walk, the Koga stood up with a confused look. "Where are you doing now?" Koga asked, while Ayame was walking even further away. "I'm going to kill those stupid Birds of Paradise." Ayame answered, without stopping or turning around.

"Your just gonna get yourself killed." Koga said, not liking the idea of Ayame going by herself. "I rather die, than do nothing." Ayame said back, going even further away from Koga. "Do you even remember what your grandfather said?" Koga asked, his voice roughed.

Then Ayame stopped, thinking about what her grandfather, _'I want you to take care of our tribe'_. "You can't do that if you die, can you?" Koga said, questioning her. "Then what can I do?!" Ayame yelled, turning around to face Koga. "I want to listen to those words, but I don't know how." Ayame said quietly, while getting upset again.

"First, you can help me make sure he isn't laying on the ground like this by burying him." Koga said, looking right into Ayame's green eyes. Ayame finally replaced the upset face with a happier face, then she looked at Koga and nod.

**Author's Note** **- Yorozoku.. I feel so sad for him. Please review and tell me how you think about this chapter and any questions you have I'll try to answer them. Thank you all for reading, see you next's time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 6_

When Ayame and Koga finished burying Yorozoku and said their goodbyes, they started to walk away and into the forest with million of trees surrounding them.

It was quiet between them, until Koga started a conversation. "So, was this the reason you run off?" Koga asked, not looking at Ayame.

"Huh?" Ayame said, confused while looking at Koga. Koga looked at Ayame back, "You don't remember? You ran off when Ginta and Hakkaku came." Koga said, hoping Ayame would remember.

"Oh. No, this wasn't why I ran off." Ayame said, looking back down. "Then why did you ran off?" Koga asked still staring at her, while walking.

"I–I was looking for Yuki." Ayame answer, looking up straight now. "Yuki?..Oh, is it the girl who I saw walking with you?" Koga asked, now getting who it is. Ayame nod and both of them kept walking, ending the conversation.

* * *

As Ginta and Hakkaku wander around looking for Koga, they heard noises coming from bushes to the side of Ginta. They both stare at it for a while, then they stepped back and started to panic.

Before Ginta or Hakkaku could do anything, something shadowy jumped out from the bush and attack them, making both of them fall to the ground.

When they were about to stand up, they both felt something sharp on his throat. The sun shined, making it bright enough to see who it was. Ginta and Hakkaku looked up to see the wolf demon girl from the Northern tribe; Yuki.

Yuki saw it was them, so then she pulled back her claws. Letting Ginta and Hakkaku sigh in relief.

"Sorry about that." Yuki apologize, while Ginta and Hakkaku stand up. _'Great, I bumped into them again.'_ Yuki said in her mind, getting annoyed.

Yuki turned around and was about to leave them to do whatever they want until something just flew out from the trees and started to attack. Yuki dodge it, making it fly to the side of her and in front of Ginta and Hakkaku.

Ginta and Hakkaku saw what was in front of them; a Bird of Paradise. They didn't have time to do anything, but scream. Yuki put on her fighting mask, then ran up to it and slash it's side, making it cry out loud.

The Bird of Paradise fell slightly to the side, but came back up. It turn around to face Yuki, Hakkaku, and Ginta. Ginta and Hakkaku shook in fear, while Yuki just growl at it.

"Koga?" Ayame asked, without looking at him while walking forward. "Yeah?" Koga said back, now facing her.

"What..what did Gramps tell you?" Ayame asked, still facing forward. "He said.." Koga said for a minute. "He said that they killed one of the Birds of Paradise." Koga answered, with a tiny expression of happiness, trying to somehow make Ayame feel better.

Ayame just gave Koga a look, meaning she doesn't exactly believe it. "What?" Koga asked, already knowing why she's giving him that look.

"Is that really all?" Ayame asked, giving Koga another look.

Ayame and Koga stopped in the middle of the forest to talk. Ayame was kind of mad, while Koga was just speechless.

"Well..it–" Koga try to say, but Ayame cut him off. "And I had to be sent out for that!" Ayame particularly yelled. "Okay, okay." Koga said, hoping to calm her down, while thinking of what to say.

Koga put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down more. "He told me to protect you." Koga said, staring into her green eyes. Ayame's angry face lit up a little. "And he told me to keep you out of trouble." Koga added with a smile, showing Ayame that he was playing around.

_'But part of what I said is true, and I think Yorozoku would want the rest to be kept a secret till Ayame can handle it and accept it. I still don't know how it's gonna work out.'_ Koga thought, while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Before Koga could go any further in thought, he was smacked on the arm. Koga dropped his thought and turn straight to the person who hit him, seeing a angry Ayame.

"What?" Koga said, confused about getting smack. "I was serious, so stop playing around." Ayame said, looking straight into Koga's blue eyes. "Okay, okay," Koga admit in defeat. Ayame calmed down and stared straight towards the road once again.

"We should look for the others." Koga told Ayame, in a calm and soft voice. Ayame just nods her head and they start to wander around searching.

Koga and Ayame were all over the places looking for the others, but stopped for a minute because a scent was coming in close. Ayame and Koga were just about 5 feet away from each other, their heads in the air for the scent.

Everything was quiet, too quiet that even you can hear the wind's whistle. Then they heard a rustle sound near Ayame's side. They both stared at where the sound was coming from, Ayame stepped forward a little. "Be careful." Koga whisper, not even sure if Ayame could hear it.

Ayame stepped closer to the noise, and when Ayame got close enough that even anything from the bush around her could injure her, something big and round popped out and started to fly straight to Ayame.

Koga widen his eyes and ran straight towards her as fast as he could. Ayame stare in horror as it flew closer, but before it reached her, Koga jumped in, covering Ayame with his body. Letting the attacker cut Koga's arm.

**Author's Note** **- Finally finish this chapter, yay! I hope you liked it, I already have plans for the next chapter, so please stay with me. And don't forget to review, PLEASE. Okay, see you next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 7_

While the attacker was up in the sky, Ayame and Koga were on the ground. Koga was on Ayame, he struggled a little trying to get himself up. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Ayame was unconscious under him.

His eyes flickering while closed, as Koga tried pulling himself up. He finally manage, then he looked up at the sky. When he did, he realizes that the attacker was one of the Birds of Paradise.

He began to growl, but Koga had no time for that. He then looked down at Ayame, who was unconscious.

Koga first had to deal with Ayame, before he release his full rage at the Bird of Paradise.

Koga put his arms behind Ayame's back to lift her up, then he carry her to a nearby tree. Koga placed Ayame on the ground and let her head rest on the tree.

Then Koga stand up and turn to face the Bird of Paradise. It stayed up in the air, while Koga walked closer. The injury on Koga's arm was bleeding badly, but he didn't care.

"Haha, you know your gonna die, but you still want to protect the girl, huh?" The Bird of Paradise said, almost laughing. Koga just growl, for now.

"Shut up! It doesn't concern you!" Koga yell, angrily. "It will be, once I kill you. But don't worry, she will be joining you in the afterlife." The Bird of Paradise said, in a weird creepy tone.

Koga growl even louder, "Shut your mouth!" Koga yell, now running up to the demon bird. It just smile and dodged Koga's attack. Koga flew down to the ground and stopped with his feet, making fogy steam. Koga turn right away to face it again.

"Want to kill me so soon, huh?" The bird demon said with a smile, "But that won't happen because I will devour you." It continued, while flying straight at Koga.

Koga just gave a smirk, "I don't think so." Koga said, almost like a yell, while he went at the bird demon.

Koga launched his attack straight into the bird's face, while the demon gave Koga an slash on his arm. Now Koga had cuts on both arms, while the bird demon had a bruise near his left eye because of Koga's fist.

The Bird of Paradise was near the ground now, meaning that it had weaken from just one punch.

While it was focusing on the injury Koga made, Koga had a chance to attack before it gets up. _'I better finish this before it gets worse.'_ Koga thought, while running at the bird and giving it a final kick right in the face.

The Bird of Paradise screamed from the pain it felt while sliding on the rough ground and passing trees. Koga had a smirk on his face now.

"You went pretty far, birdbrain." Koga insulted, with his head held high. But all he got for a answer was quietness. When he didn't hear an answer, he followed the track it made when it slide across the ground.

Koga stopped when he saw the big blue blob just laying at the end of the trail.

"So your still around, huh?" Koga asked, making his smirk bigger. When he didn't get an answer, he felt a little confused, but still had his smirk on.

He walked closer to the bird, but he stopped, just in case something like a surprised attack it might make. But it didn't.

Koga stepped closer, wondering why. He came right up to it's face. "Stupid." Koga said, knowing now why it didn't answer; it was already dead.

Koga didn't care what would happen to it now, so he just walked away. Back to Ayame.

* * *

Yuki dodged another attack the Bird of Paradise gave. She returned the favor by attacking with her claws.

Ginta and Hakkaku were hiding behind a big boulder; afraid.

"How long can you keep this up, wolf-girl?" The bird demon said, in a insulted way, while flying around in the air, above Yuki.

"I can say the same to you, birdie." Yuki insulted back, giving it a smile.

Yuki and the Bird of Paradise just keep dodging each others attacks. Yuki on the ground, while the bird demon was in the air.

"Aren't you tired?" The bird demon questioned her, with a smile on his face.

"When are you giving up?" Yuki questioned back, smiling as well. But in the inside of her, she knows she won't be able to take this on any longer. Yuki breathe harshly, but made sure that it didn't realize it.

"Not until your dead." It said, diving at Yuki. Yuki dodged in time, but was very tire.

It was able to cut a tiny piece of Yuki's hair!

"Ha, looks like your tired already." The bird demon said, in amusement.

"Don't be stupid, I'm still able to fight!" Yuki screamed at it, running straight towards the bird demon.

The Bird of Paradise widen it's eyes. Not knowing that Yuki had enough strength to even jump all the way up to it's face.

While the bird demon stare at Yuki in horror, Yuki managed to land a hit right in the bird demon's forehead; near it's eyes.

It made a horrible scream sound, while falling to the ground.

Yuki now had her feet on the ground, more tired than she thought she could be.

Ginta and Hakkaku finally came out from behind the boulder.

"Is it over?" Ginta asked, more to himself than to Hakkaku. When they both turn their heads to find Yuki, their found a glaring Yuki instead.

Yuki was breathing hard, but was still able to glare at them both.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran back behind the boulder. "Why is she glaring at us?" Hakkaku asked Ginta in a whisper. "I don't know." Ginta answered. They both wanted to see if Yuki was still glaring, so they both popped their heads out, but was still behind the boulder.

When they looked around for Yuki, they found that she had already left. Ginta and Hakkaku fell with their faces hitting the ground.

"Where did she go now?" Hakkaku asked out loud, with a dumb expression. Ginta and Hakkaku didn't bother getting up, instead they stayed with their faces still on the ground.

"Why does everyone keep leaving us behind?" Ginta asked out loud, feeling lonely. Hakkaku didn't answer, he stand quiet. Then Ginta joined in the quietness. Letting the wind blow their hair.

**Author's Note** **- Yay! I finished the chapter, I'm so sorry that it took so long. My birthday came around this week, so I was pretty busy with parties (I had almost three parties). Let's get back with the story now. Okay, the Birds of Paradise who came to attack are all dead now, yay. But Ayame is still unconscious, what will Koga do? Well, thanks for reading and please review. Ask any questions you have and I'll try my best to answer them. See you next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 8_

When Ayame finally woken up, she found herself in Koga's arms; bridal style.

"Koga..." Ayame said, catching Koga's attention. He looked down at her with a smile. "Wha–" Ayame started, but Koga cut her off.

"Don't worry, it's dead." Koga said, making her less worried. Koga turned his eyes back on the pathway.

"Wher–" Ayame started, but Koga cut her off again.

"We're going back to the den." Koga said, hoping that he answered her questions.

"Will you stop cutting me off?!" Ayame almost yelled, getting annoyed that Koga won't let her speak.

Koga was kind of shook at first, but then he just gave her a chuckle. _'Wow, she was just unconscious and now she can scream'_ Koga thought, making him laugh even more.

"What's so f–" Ayame started to ask, "Funny?" Koga finished for her, with a smile on his face.

Ayame just stare at him a while, then notice that he was playing with her. "Stop that." Ayame said, hitting Koga's chest with her fist. Koga just chuckle.

Koga kept carrying Ayame, while playing with her. As Koga walked back to the den.

* * *

Yuki jumped from one tree branch to another, trying to find her way back to the cave. But so far, finding no luck.

"I wonder how those two idiots are doing." Yuki said to herself, while she closed her eyes and shook her head.

_'I wonder how the others are doing; Yorozoku and Ayame'_ Yuki thought for a moment.

Yuki kept jumping through trees, until she saw someone. She jumped to the nearest tree that was close enough to see. When she looked closer, she widen her eyes.

It was a little boy.

He was dressed similar to other wolf demons. _'He can't be dangerous'_ Yuki thought. Then she jumped down, right in front of the little boy, making him scream and falling backward.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Yuki said, feeling sad about scaring the little boy. Yuki pulled out a hand and smile at him.

The little boy first took a look at her hand, then slowly put his hand on top of her's. Yuki smile bigger and then pulled the boy back up.

Yuki wanted to ask the boy some questions, but first she needed to find a better place to talk. She took the boy for a walk to find someplace to rest for a while.

"C-can I hold y-your hand, miss?" The little boy asked, afraid. Yuki looked at the boy for a few seconds, "Of course," Yuki said with a smile. "And you don't have to call me miss, just call me Yuki." Yuki continued with a wink of one of her eyes. "Miss Yuki?" The boy said, looking straight into Yuki's brown eyes while walking. Yuki giggled a little, "No, just leave the miss out, okay?" Yuki said, smiling at him. The boy nodded._ 'He's so cute!'_ Yuki said in her mind.

They both kept walking until they felt like stopping for a rest; more like Yuki wanted to stop. The little boy sat next to her under the shade that the tree was giving out.

"Can I ask you what your name is?" Yuki asked, sitting up straight. The boy looked up at her a while, then turn to face the ground. "My n-name is S-Shinta." He answered, very shyly.

"Shinta, right?" Yuki asked, making sure she got it right. Shinta just nodded, still looking at the ground. "Shinta?" Yuki said, wanting to ask something.

"Y-yes?" Shinta said, now looking up at Yuki.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you some questions, if that's okay with you." Yuki told him with a soft voice. Shinta nodded.

"Well, the way your dress, are you one of the wolf demons?" Yuki asked, looking at Shinta. "Y-yes, I'm from the Northern tribes." Shinta answered, feeling more shy.

"Really? The Northern tribes?" Yuki said in a surprised voice. Shinta nodded. "I'm from the Northern tribe as well." Yuki said with a smile. Shinta just looked up at her in surprised.

"So Shinta, why were you alone out here in the forest?" Yuki asked another question. "I g-got lost." Shinta answered, looking back down.

"I was looking for the cave to the Eastern tribe, do you know where it is?" Yuki asked. "K-kind of." Shinta said, not exactly sure. "Can you show me the way?" Yuki asked, standing up now. Shinta nodded and got up as well. "And maybe we can talk more about you and me." Yuki said with a smile.

Yuki grabbed hold of Shinta's hand and then they both started to walk wherever Shinta pointed to. They both talked and talked about each other.

"So you have a older brother?" Yuki asked. Shinta nodded his head while walking along with Yuki. "Kai." Shinta said quietly, but Yuki was able to hear it.

"I think we're close." Shinta said quietly, looking up to familiar things around them. "Then let's keep going before the sun goes down." Yuki said, finally happy that their near the cave.

* * *

"Shinta!" Kai yelled out loud, while wandering around. "Shinta!" Kai yelled again. Kai jumped passed trees to trees looking for his younger brother. "Shinta!"

He widen his eyes when he saw Shinta. "Shinta!" Kai yelled, while jumping down to Shinta. Shinta looked up to see Kai. "Kai!" Shinta yelled, but stayed where he was; holding hands with Yuki.

Yuki looked confused at first, but remembered that Kai was Shinta's brother. _'Kai, huh?'_ Yuki asked herself, now staring up at the boy who was coming down.

Kai was first happy that Shinta was safe, but then his smile turned upside down when he saw Yuki. "Who is she?!" Kai asked, pulling Shinta behind him, out of Yuki's hand, over protective.

"Kai.." Shinta said quietly. "Don't worry Shinta." Kai said, but still standing guard.

"Hey, wait, I'm not gonna hur–" Yuki started to said, but Kai cut her off. "I don't want to hear it!" Kai yelled at her. "Kai... Yuki helped me." Shinta said to his older brother. "What?" Kai said, very confuse.**  
**

**Author's Note**** - I was able to write this chapter quicker than I thought, but that's still good, right? So now Yuki found two little wolf demon boys. Koga and Ayame are still out in the forest trying to find their way out. We'll see what happen next's soon. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 9_

After a little bit of a argument with Yuki and Kai, Kai finally understood and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I di–" Kai started to apologize to Yuki again, but Yuki cut him off. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." Yuki said, with a smile, knowing what Kai meant to say.

Kai still couldn't exactly forgive himself, he just looked down at the ground. Kai could have kept going into thought, but Yuki interrupted it by yelling out loud.

"We're here!" Yuki yelled out, surprising Kai and Shinta. Kai and Shinta followed Yuki's eyes to see what she was saying, and when they did, they saw the cave. Yuki, Kai, and Shinta widen their eyes with gratefulness.

* * *

"Are you sure you can still walk around?" Koga asked, worried. "I'm fine, it's not like I broke a leg." Ayame answered, walking straight on the pathway. "Are you sure about that?" Koga asked, almost sounding like he was testing her.

Ayame just nodded her head and folded her arms over her chest. Koga was standing beside her, but slightly behind her.

To Ayame's surprise, Koga picked her up in the air and thrown her in his arm; bridal style.

Ayame was so shook. When Ayame looked up at Koga, she saw that he had a smirk on the corner of his lip.

"Koga! What are you doing?" Ayame yelled and ask at the same time, with a almost angry face. "Helping you. What do you think?" Koga answered, while walking along the pathway, without looking at Ayame.

"I told you I can walk, didn't I?" Ayame told Koga, not in a happy tone. "So." Koga said, not caring. "So, put me down." Ayame told him, struggling to get free.

"Stop moving around or I might accidentally drop you." Koga told her, now holding her even more tight. "Then drop me." Ayame said to Koga, with a serious face. Koga stare at her for a moment, _'Is she serious?'_ Koga thought.

"As you wish." Koga said, now letting her go. Ayame fell to the ground, while Koga was just standing there with his eyes closed. _'Ow'_ Ayame thought to herself, while rubbing her butt.

When Ayame looked up, she saw that Koga was already walking ahead. Ayame's face just got madder. She felt like yelling at him, but she chose to forget about it.

Ayame ran up to Koga to make sure her pace was with Koga's. "You know you could have let me on my feet instead of letting me fall." Ayame said, walking beside him.

"You asked me to drop you." Koga told her, turning his head the other way so that he wasn't facing her. "Do yo–" Ayame started, but Koga interrupted her surprisingly. "We're back!" Koga yelled out with a smile, already forgetting Ayame was with him.

Ayame turned away from Koga and saw that they were back at the den of the Eastern tribe.

When they arrived at the entrance of the cave, Ayame and Koga heard running footsteps coming their way. Ayame looked up and saw that it was Yuki, but she came with a little boy.

"Ayame!" Ayame heard Yuki yell out. Ayame smile at her, while walking towards her. "Thank goodness your alright." Yuki said, glad about that.

"I'm fine, but Yuki?" Ayame said, a little confuse about something. "Yes?" Yuki asked, looking straight at Ayame's confused face. "Who's the little boy?" Ayame asked, pointing at the boy standing beside Yuki.

"Oh, this is Shinta." Yuki explained looking down at Shinta. Ayame bend down to face Shinta. "He's so cute." Ayame said, getting all softy. "I know, he follows me around. It's very cute." Yuki said, "And he has a brother, but I don't know where he went." Yuki said, thinking to herself.

Ayame finally stand back up. Koga went somewhere that Ayame didn't know, now Ayame was lost in thought. _'Will Yuki ask the question I don't what to answer?'_ Ayame wondered. "So, where's Yorozoku?" Yuki asked, looking around first to see if she can spot out him.

Ayame hesitated at first. This was the question she didn't want to answer, but Yuki will find out soon, so Ayame had no choice but to tell.

"He's... dead." Ayame said with a sad tone, turning away to not look into her friend's eyes. Yuki just widen her eyes with great horror. "I'm sorry..." Yuki said, putting a hand on Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame felt tears in her eyes, she tried stopping them from coming down, but it wouldn't hold. Light tears fell down her cheek as Ayame covered her face with her hands. "How about going outside a bit? It might lighten the mood." Yuki said, trying to cheer Ayame up. But inside Yuki, sadness took over.

Yuki led Ayame out of the cave and into a grassy field. They sat down on a huge rock; Shinta by Yuki's side.

As the sun shine brightly for a while because of the clouds blocking it, Ayame's tears got dry and disappeared. "So, tell me the adventures you have in the forest." Ayame said, wanting to change the subject. Also feeling better.

Yuki's face had a smile now. "Okay, but after you will have to tell me your's." Yuki said, glad that Ayame felt a little better.

Yuki told her stories about her bumping into Ginta and Hakkaku all the time, also fighting against the Bird of Paradise, and the last thing Yuki remember about her adventures was meting Shinta and Kai.

"Kai?" Ayame questioned, not knowing who Kai was. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Kai was Shinta's older brother." Yuki answered, now looking at Shinta who was sitting beside her. "Okay now, your turn." Yuki said excitedly, turning to face Ayame.

Ayame started to talk about her adventures in the forest. But she felt like leaving some details out, like the one with her grandfather and weird adventures with Koga.

Thinking about it made Ayame blush a little. She tried to stop thinking about it for now. All she wanted right now was to smile and laugh with Yuki while having fun on a nice cloudy day.****

**Author's Note**** - YAY! Finished another chapter! Ayame is getting better now, and it's so cute that Shinta follows Yuki around. :) I'll keep trying to get more chapters updated. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. Okay, love you all. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 10_

As the night came, Ayame and Yuki went back to the cave along with Shinta.

When they took a couple steps into the entrance of the cave, they saw Koga coming up to them. Ayame and Yuki stopped to see if Koga needed to talk or something.

When he stopped in front of them, Koga just asked a question. "Have you guys seen Ginta or Hakkaku?" Ayame thought about it for a moment, then she shook her head, meaning no. Koga understood, then he turned to Yuki.

Yuki thought about it, she closed her eyes to think harder. Koga and Ayame just stood there waiting and watching her as she think.

Yuki finally opened her eyes, she looked like she knew, but at the same time she didn't. It was all confusing for them.

Yuki looked like she wanted to answer, but somehow she kept it inside her. Like she was worry about something.

"So?" Koga asked, waiting to hear Yuki say something. Yuki didn't answer, she just stood there majorly lost in thought. "Yuki?" Ayame said, worried about her friend.

"Maybe... they came back. No, what happens if they fell down in a river. No, that can't be. Awe, I shouldn't have left them!" Yuki said out loud, not knowing it herself.

Ayame was about to say something to help calm Yuki down, but Koga stepped in first.

"What happen?" Koga demand, not to nicely. Koga wanted to know what exactly happen to them. They were his comrades.

"D–Did I say that out loud?" Yuki said quietly, getting scare of what's gonna happen next. "Yuki? What happen?" Ayame asked, hoping that Yuki would just say something they want to hear.

"Well, I–I did see them. But it was a while ago. Maybe they came ba–" Yuki said for a little while, but Koga cut her off.

"They didn't come back." Koga said, staring at one side of the wall in the cave. Yuki didn't know what to say now, so she stand quiet for the time being.

"May–" Ayame started, but Koga wouldn't hear anymore of this "maybe" talk, so he cut her off. "Just forget it. I'll go look for them myself." Koga said with a sigh.

Before Ayame could say anything else, Koga just jumped out of the cave and started running through the forest's trees searching for Ginta and Hakkaku.

When Koga was out of Ayame's eyes. Ayame turn straight to Yuki with a serious face, she put hands on her hips and said, "What did happen?".

Yuki explained to Ayame about what happen with her and the two idiots when she was fighting with the Bird of Paradise.

"Yuki!" Ayame almost yelled, making Yuki step back a little. "Sorry, I couldn't stand them." Yuki complained, hoping that Ayame could stop scaring her with her mad voice.

Time has passed and still no Koga, not even a sound of footsteps. It's already midnight, but Ayame couldn't sleep. Her worries for them outside just haunts her.

Luckily Yuki and the tribes were sleeping okay, but not Ayame. Ayame stood up from the ground she was laying on and sat against the wall. _'Where are they, maybe I should go searching too'_ Ayame thought worriedly.

Ayame thought about it for another moment, then she stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

Ayame took another flew steps, then she was about to start running, but didn't because she saw shadows. She didn't run or panic, instead she walked slowly towards it.

When Ayame got close enough to see who the shadows were, she saw Koga. _'If Koga is there, then maybe he found them'_ Ayame thought gladly.

Ayame felt like she should just go back to the cave, but when Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku walked close enough that Ayame was able to hear what they were saying, she chose to stay a while.

* * *

"Be more careful next time." Koga said out loud to Ginta and Hakkaku with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sor–" Hakkaku started to said, but Ginta cut him off with a loud scream. Koga and Hakkaku jumped a little, then they turn to look at Ginta who was freaking out, while pointing at something.

Koga and Hakkaku followed Ginta's pointing direction and saw a dark shadow. After they saw the shadow too, Hakkaku started to panic as well, but Koga stand calm.

The shadow walked closer to them, making Ginta and Hakkaku get even scarer. But Koga stand put, cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

When the shadow got even closer, Koga finally chose to attack it. Koga ran up to it so that he would be able to punch it's face.

The shadow dodged the attack, making Koga punch the ground. "Hey!" Something yelled, when Koga hear the sound of that voice, he knew it wasn't some kind of demon trying to kill them.

Koga stand up straight and turn to face the shadow. "Who's there?" Koga asked, feeling like he should walk closer to see the shadow. But he didn't need to, because it was the one who walked closer.

It walked out of the darkness, letting Koga see who it was; Ayame.

"Ayame?" Koga said in a confused way. "Yes?" Ayame said back, glad he finally knew who she was before he could attack her again.

When Ginta and Hakkaku heard Koga say Ayame, they replaced their panicked face with a confuse one.

**Author's Note**** - How do you guys like this chapter? Please review, and I keep updating. Yay! Okay, let's see. Ayame and Yuki already talk things out, Yuki now knows that Yorozoku is dead. Koga found Ginta and Hakkaku. Let's see what happens next! LOVE YOU ALL :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 11_

The sun hasn't risen, making midnight still out.

Koga and Ayame now has a little conversation to talk about, while Ginta and Hakkaku were confused.

"Why are you here during this time?" Koga asked, rarely able to see Ayame.

"I was just checking up on you guys." Ayame answered, not knowing what else to say.

"You didn't need to, I found Ginta and Hakkaku already." Koga told her, hoping that this conversation would end soon so they can go back to the cave.

"I know that now, but I just came to help." Ayame said, getting the feeling that Koga hates her or something.

"Why did you come to help?" Ginta asked, more to Hakkaku than Ayame. "Maybe she was worry." Hakkaku said, making both Ginta and Hakkaku giggle. "She was probably worry about Koga." Ginta said, making them giggle more and Ayame mad.

Ayame blush and at the same time, she was angry. Luckily for her that it was dark so that Koga can't see her red cheeks.

Ginta and Hakkaku kept talking about it, but stopped when Ayame yelled "Shut up!". She couldn't hold it in anymore, she was sick of these stupid fools. _'Wait, did I just say stupid fools? Great, now I'm turning into Yuki's angry expression.'_

All of them were surprise at first, but then the two idiots got a little scared, while Koga had his plain expression again.

Ayame covered her mouth with both of her hands, also surprise what had come off of her mouth.

Everything was silence, not even a single movement.

"Let's just go back." Koga told, breaking the silence that spread around. Ginta and Hakkaku follow behind, leaving a better Ayame. Ayame was glad Koga broke the silence, she didn't want to stand there all day.

Ayame started to follow after them, but in a slow pace. They were about 6 feet away from her. But she didn't need to catch up to them, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

A while ago, they made it back to the cave. The rest of them were already asleep, but Ayame couldn't. Somehow she has weird thoughts, but why? Why was she getting them? Ayame didn't get it.

Ayame tried to go to sleep again, but this time she was woken by someone, it was Koga!

Ayame opened her eyes wide and turn straight at Koga.

"Can I talk to you?" Koga said quietly, but at the same time he said it softly, like he was serious.

"Sure." Ayame said quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone.

Koga led Ayame out of the cave and sat against the wall of the outside cave.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Ayame asked shyly, not knowing why Koga wanted to talk to her. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks for worrying." Koga answered and thanked her at the same time.

"Oh..." Ayame said in a disappointed way. _'Why am I disappointed for?'_ Ayame asked herself, getting confuse all of a sudden.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you..." Koga started off, but somehow chose to let it hang. "If you... well, Yorozoku..." Koga continued for a while, then he started to blush; but just slightly.

_'Why was he blushing for?'_ Ayame thought to herself. Even if Koga tried to hide it, Ayame already saw it.

When Ayame was about to speak, Koga just blurt out. "Just forget it." He said harshly. Koga stand up, not even looking at Ayame. He just stand there a while; mad. Then he just left and into the cave.

_'What just happen?'_ Ayame asked herself, confused. _'What did Koga want to say? Well, one thing is that he thanked me. I guess that's good enough.'_ Ayame thought with a sigh.

She stood up and walked in the cave. She sat down, then she laid down. Ayame tried once more to go to sleep; not working.

She couldn't help but wonder what Koga wanted to say out there, he even mention Yorozoku. What is all this suppose to mean? Did Yorozoku tell him something that would embarrass him? He did blush, even if Ayame saw a little, he still did. Then why did he?

* * *

The next morning was bright; a little too bright.

The sunlight came through the cave's opening, letting the light kill the darkness from inside.

"Ayame, wake up." Ayame heard someone say, feeling the pushes she got as well. "Just a while..." Ayame said with a sleepy voice, using a hand to try to push the hands that is pushing her to wake up. "No more sleeping, it's time to wake up!" They said a little louder.

Ayame didn't answer, she just tried to forget. "AYAME!" They yelled, breaking Ayame's ears. Ayame woken up completely, she sat up fast like she had a nightmare.

When she turn, she saw it was Yuki. _'Damn her'_. "Finally. Your so hard to wake up you know." Yuki said, getting irritated with her arms folded across her chest.

"If so, then don't try waking me up." Ayame told her, putting a hand on her head tiredly.

"If I didn't, then you would stay asleep till the afternoon. And that isn't good." Yuki told her. "Fine." Ayame said, getting up now.

Ayame finally got her eyes back to normal from her sleep. **(A/N - You know when you wake up, your eyes gets a little blurry when you open them first thing in the morning. And sorry for cutting in the story, I just wanted you guys to understand what I mean by this.)**

Ayame then looked around with a confused look; wondering something. Yuki stared at Ayame for a moment, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's weird, but where's Shinta?" Ayame asked, remembering that Shinta always follow Yuki around like a little brother.

"He's playing with Kai and the others, they told me to come and get you so all of us can play." Yuki said with a smile. "So now your awake, let's go." Yuki told Ayame, now taking Ayame's hand and pulling her out the cave and into the light of nice fresh air.

**Author's Note** **- Sorry that this chapter took a while, I felt depress that I couldn't really write, so sorry you guys. But don't worry, I'll get better and keep writing. So please review for me, thanks. Wonder what Koga meant to say? :) Of course I know, heehee. Okay, thanks guys, see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Perfect Leader Couple**

_Chapter 12_

The nice morning sun was the best time to play. So everyone did, Ayame, Koga, Yuki, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kai, and Shinta. They all played together.

Ayame played a little chasing for a while, but then decide she would relax. While the others play, Ayame sat down on a stone rock staring into the forest. _'A lot happen in that forest'_

Koga stopped playing when he noticed that Ayame had disappear somewhere. _'Where did she go?'_ Koga said in his mind. "If your wondering about Ayame, she went over there alone." Yuki said, pointing to a direction.

"Okay– What?! Who said I was worry?!" Koga said, panicking and blushing at the same time. "Your face showed me. And make sure you be nice, because Ayame is not in a good mood. You know why..." Yuki said, sadly towards the end. Then Yuki walked away.

Koga had a frown, already knowing what Yuki meant. _'Her grandfather...'_ Koga thought, feeling for Ayame.

* * *

"Hey." Koga said, sitting next to Ayame. "Hi..." Ayame said back, sadly.

After a small greeting, everything went quiet.

Koga was about to break the silence, but Ayame went first. "I'm sorry for not being a very good comfort. You really don't need to stay, go play with the others." Ayame told him, turning the other way so she couldn't see his face.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand." Koga said, hoping Ayame would turn around. Ayame was quiet.

"Ayame..." Koga said, wanting Ayame to turn around. She was still quiet and she didn't answer either.

"Ayame." Koga said a little louder. Ayame didn't answer, but Koga was able to hear a sound, it's faint, but still.

The sound became a little louder, like she couldn't hold it in.

"Ayame?" Koga asked, getting a weird feeling that Ayame's sound was not a good one.

Instead of asking her to look over, Koga decided to step in front of her. When he did, Koga saw that Ayame was face down with her bangs in front of her eyes.

Koga then bend down, so that he was face to face with Ayame. Now Koga was able to hear Ayame pretty well. She wasn't saying anything, she was crying.

"Ayame..." Koga said quietly, hoping she would say something.

"I..." Ayame started to speak, but her sobbing stopped her. Koga waited for Ayame to continue, which she did.

"I just...don't know what...to do now..." Ayame said, sobbing even more.

To her surprised, Koga grabbed Ayame in his arms, letting her head rest on his chest. "I know. But don't be stupid, because there are people here who needs you." Koga said, holding her tightly.

"Koga..." Ayame whisper, letting her tears falling down her cheek. Ayame wiped her tears away, still being held in Koga's strong arms. The comfort lifted her sadness.

"Also, Yorozoku would haunt me if I allowed you to kill yourself." Koga said, half joking. Ayame giggled a little, making her tears go away.

Ayame's mind just popped when she remembered what he said. Ayame put both of her hands on Koga's chest and pushed out; moving farther away from Koga.

Koga had a confused face. "Wha–" Koga started, but Ayame interrupt. "Who said I wanted to kill myself?" Ayame said with a serious face. "Uh..." That was all Koga could said.

Ayame then pulled herself away from Koga's arms. "Why would I even do that?" Ayame said, getting the feeling she should yell at him.

"Uh.." It was the only answer Koga could said; again.

"I'm not gonna kill myself because of what happen, but maybe I would. But still, how could you think that, without asking me? You of all people should know that, but no, you don't understand. And saying all those things to me, it was sweet. I can admit that, but then you come up with a joke. Sure, let's just play around with me. What a great way to live your lif–" Ayame complained, but Koga stopped her by pulling her into his arms again.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Yorozoku and I had a plan, but I can't tell you until your ready. We need to keep you safe, and don't forget about your tribe. They need you to be they're leader. You know?" Koga said, trying to make Ayame understand.

"Koga..." Ayame whisper, knowing he was right.

"But you still have to wait." Koga added, with a happy expression. Letting go of Ayame now.

"I know, and thanks. I need to be here for my tribe and the people who needs me. Thank you so much Koga." Ayame said with a better face than before. Koga just smiled; gladly.

"No problem, so that means your gonna be okay, right?" Koga said, making sure.

"Of course." Ayame said, giving Koga a happy smile.

"Okay, then. See ya later!" Koga yelled out, waving goodbye while walking back to the others.

"Thanks Koga..." Ayame whisper to herself, holding a hand to her chest.

"He could have just say he was worry. Geez, boys always need to keep they're pride." Yuki said with her arms folded across her chest, making Ayame jump from being surprised.

"Yuki! When were you behind me?!" Ayame yelled, turning around to face Yuki.

"Um..." Yuki pretended to think. "The whole time." Yuki answered with a smile, almost like a laugh.

Ayame smacked Yuki's arm playfully. "Ow!" Yuki yelled out, while rubbing her hurtful arm. "That's for spying on us." Ayame told, folding her arms across her chest.

"I was just wondering. Also, I wanted to make sure he was being nice to you, before he makes you feel even worse." Yuki told her, letting Ayame feel the worried Yuki felt.

"Thanks for worrying, but I don't think Koga would do that." Ayame said, already believing. "Unless we were his enemies." Yuki added to Ayame's words. "True." Ayame agreed, making both of them laugh together.

Ayame and Yuki went back with the others, seeing everyone play together was a wonderful sight. It was able to make Ayame feel better, seeing the smile on everyone's face.

_'I'll try my best to keep going. And keep the happiness around.'_ Ayame told herself, hoping she can.****

**Author's Note**** - Finished! I got some ideas for the next couple of chapters, but it might take some time putting it together. But I'll try! :) 'Just like Ayame'. Okay, everyone is safe and happy; for now (heehee). Oh, I forgot to tell you "PLEASE REVIEW" and thank you everyone! Love you!**


End file.
